


Mouth Full

by Fasta



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Canon Compliant, Choi San-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Like A Lot A Lot, Lots of spit, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, San Is A Good Boy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Dom Park Seonghwa, The Author Regrets Everything, Wet & Messy, actually i don’t even know if it counts as angst, brief angst, brief mention of - Freeform, fuckin uhhhhhhhhh, i don’t know what i’m doing, i guess??, i told myself i wouldn’t write blowjobs and yet here i am, lowkey, no beta we die like men, not actually sex though?? idk how to tag this, not detailed!!, poor san is stressed, we’ve known san has an oral fixation since he tried to put that champagne glass in his mouth, yes i will be adding tags each time i update because i don’t plan ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasta/pseuds/Fasta
Summary: San has an oral fixation and while it’s not the worst thing ever, he’s tired of sucking on lollipops.Thankfully, his members are there to help him out when he needs it. It’s just a matter of making what he really wants known.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 128





	1. Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> hi so first i’d like to apologize
> 
> i’ve never given head and while i may read a lot, it apparently does not translate when writing
> 
> that being said, y’all know where i’m going with this 😌😌
> 
> please enjoy my self-indulgent San Has An Oral Fixation trash fire

San has had an oral fixation for as long as he can remember. Anything and everything went into his mouth if he could fit it. Lollipops, popsicles, gum, his fingers, other people’s fingers, coke cans, champagne glasses, you name it, he’s probably tried to put it in his mouth. 

This isn’t necessarily a bad thing, and their ATINY even think it’s cute. The downside, though, is that the urge to suck on something is strongest when he’s stressed and being an idol… Well, being an idol isn’t a walk in the park, let’s put it that way.

When he’d first debuted, he’d been kept well supplied with sugar-free candies to suck on. Hongjoong had even gone so far as to get him a pacifier and he’d been heartbroken enough when he’d lost it that his members had gotten him more. This was all well and good, but he couldn’t exactly attend schedules with a pacifier or with a monster-sized lollipop 24/7. So he’d sucked it up. He’d done his best to block out the need for something in his mouth and he’d focused instead on spinning things, constantly touching his group, anything to distract from the emptiness and nerves. 

The first time one of his members had actively soothed him had been in the back of the van when he’d been on the edge of an emotional breakdown. They’d been in the middle of promoting for Wave and Wooyoung had noticed San beginning to hyperventilate. San hadn’t liked bringing a pacifier with him to schedules because it had felt like a weakness. In a fit of desperation, Wooyoung, not finding anything else, had shoved two of his fingers in San’s mouth. The effect had been almost immediate. 

Since then, it was common practice for any one of them to sling an arm around San’s shoulders and immediately offer him a finger or two to suck on (privately, of course)(they love their fans but some things don’t need to be broadcasted).

Unfortunately, this habit of the boys has landed San in his current predicament: Mingi’s thumb nestled in San’s mouth while he chats with Seonghwa and Wooyoung as they make dinner and San desperately trying to hide a boner. 

He can’t be blamed, though! It’s not his fault it’s been forever since he’s gotten any action, jerk session or otherwise. It doesn’t exactly help that he knows all of them are attracted to guys on some level, enough that any of them would be willing to give or receive a dicking. Giving head? One of his favorite things ever. God, if only one of them would let him… 

The image of blowing Mingi unfolds in his mind and his eyes flutter shut. San’s seen enough in the showers to know Mingi is well-endowed and the thought of him, hot and heavy on his tongue, makes him salivate. 

A deep chuckle sounds from above him and he blinks out of his daydream to peer at Mingi. Shit, does he know what San was thinking about? There’s enough spit in his mouth right now to drip out if he lets it. That’s fucking embarrassing. 

“The food smells amazing, doesn’t it,” Mingi sighs, wistfully glancing at whatever Wooyoung has frying in a pan. He’s honestly not been paying attention, but he hums in agreement regardless. The thumb in San’s mouth strokes the back of his tongue, prompting him to suckle. He breathes an internal sigh of relief. Yeah, so he wants to blow everyone in his group, that doesn’t mean he’s not horrified of them finding out. 

Seonghwa sends a fond look their way and sets plates on the counter next to Wooyoung, patting his butt as he crosses the kitchen to lean against the island where San is sitting. He reaches out to card a hand through San’s pink hair and he melts into the touch, yet careful to keep Mingi’s thumb from slipping out. San swears he’d be purring if he could. 

“You’re cute, Sannie,” Seonghwa murmurs, lightly tugging on San’s hair as he flushes the same pink as his locks. 

“Cute enough to eat,” agrees Wooyoung, laughing when he sees San wiggle with happiness. He also needed to adjust his dick but they don’t need to know that. 

San looks up at Mingi, hoping for more compliments, but falters at the expression on his face. Mingi squats down at eye level, stabilizing himself on San’s thigh, and draws his mouth open, thumb resting on San’s bottom lip. San feels the saliva pooling in his mouth and heat pooling in his belly, something about Mingi’s gaze predatory. He’s frozen in place, helpless to move, scarcely breathing so as not to break whatever tension has just settled over them. 

Seonghwa’s hand pulls his head back, just barely keeping the spit from spilling over and Mingi follows, standing upright again and back to his usual self. 

“Okay if I wash up, Sannie?” Mingi taps his thumb against San’s bottom teeth as a parting gesture when given affirmation before ambling over to the kitchen sink. 

To be honest, he’s reeling, brain scrambling to keep up with the shifts in atmosphere. The only indication anything was off to begin with is Seonghwa still holding his head back. 

Seonghwa’s eyes hold something unnameable as he leans in to whisper, “Good boy,” before pulling away. 

San’s breath whooshes out in a rush and he swallows thickly, cheeks burning as he turns to look at Seonghwa and Wooyoung just in time to catch the tail end of a smirk shared between them. What the fuck? ‘Good boy?’ What the  _ fuck _ ? What does that mean? Did they somehow know he’s been fantasizing about blowing them all? Why did Mingi go all weird? 

“Sannie, instead of sitting there looking dumb, come help set the table,” Wooyoung huffs, shoving glasses into San’s arms. “You may be cute, but you sure are slow.”

He looks between the three men, baffled. They’re just acting like nothing happened, as though San isn’t sitting at the island with a tent in his pants big enough to double as an umbrella. Did he imagine it all? Is he tripping? 

Seonghwa crouches in front of him, the epitome of concern. If he hadn’t called San a good boy not 30 seconds earlier, San would have believed it. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Seonghwa feels his forehead, presumably to check his temperature. “Are you not feeling well?”

“Am I—“ San clears his throat. “No, it’s fine, I’m fine, sorry.” He can figure it out later. Maybe he’ll just confront Mingi directly. 

Seonghwa’s smile comes back, unbelievably soft. “Alright. Get going then, we need to serve dinner.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“And when you’re done, can you call the others?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

For a second, San thinks Seonghwa is going to call him good again (ignoring the fact that he’s hoping for it), but he just pats San’s knee and stands to help Wooyoung plate the food. 

Trying not to pout (why would he be pouting anyway), San does as Seonghwa asked, quickly going back to wrap himself around Mingi (thank god his dick has calmed down). 

After the long and boisterous affair that is dinner and deciding who gets to do the dishes (sorry Yunho and Yeosang), San finds Mingi playing MarioKart with Jongho.

“Mingi-yah,” San calls, leaning against the doorframe. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Gimme a minute, I’ll be right there,” Mingi promises, cackling as he blue-shells Jongho, much to their maknae’s outrage. 

San rolls his eyes fondly, perfectly content to watch for a little bit. Soon enough, the race is over and Jongho flops onto his side, whining about how Mingi is a cheater, which earns him a light slap to his ass. 

Mingi gets to his feet and joins San in the doorway, mildly curious. San knows he’s not normally the one that calls members away to talk to him but the events before dinner are still bothering him. 

“You look nervous.” Mingi grabs his hand and pulls him into the empty bathroom, away from Jongho and out of earshot. 

San rests against the sink and sticks a pinky into his mouth, sucking absently to soothe himself. “Lemme get my thoughts in order,” he says around the finger. Mingi just watches him and silently offers his own fingers; an offer San waves away. He wouldn’t be able to think clearly if he had someone else’s fingers in his mouth. He’s been wound up all evening. Hell, he’s been wound up all week. 

San gathers his courage before he can completely chicken out. No harm in asking, right?

“What was that? Before dinner?”

Mingi cocks his head, confusion taking over his face briefly before it clears and becomes something dangerously similar to what he’d looked like earlier. “What was what?”

“I don’t fucking know, that’s why I’m asking you.” San’s face heats and he replaces his pinky with his thumb. He needs something more substantial in his mouth. 

“No, see, there were lots of things going on this evening.” Mingi shakes his head, a smirk curling at his lips. “Are we talking about you getting a boner with my thumb in your mouth, Seonghwa-hyung calling you a good boy and how you looked like you could get high from that, or are we talking about how you couldn’t stop staring at my crotch?”

San chokes, face flushing deeper. Fuck. Guess he wasn’t nearly as subtle as he’d thought. 

“Um… none of those,” San mumbles. 

“Oh, really? And what else could be bothering you?”

“It was— I just— You kept  _ looking _ at me. Like you wanted to devour me.” San flings his unoccupied hand out helplessly. 

Mingi, damn him, just laughs. “That’s it?”

“‘That’s it?’ What do you mean ‘That’s it’?” Incensed, San steps into Mingi, jabbing a finger into his chest. “It’s fucking important, is what it is!  _ I  _ want to be the one devouring  _ you _ , asshole!”

“That was honestly kind of obvious,” Mingi snorts, eyes sparkling with mirth. “But all you had to do was ask.”

San stares up at Mingi, dumbfounded, doing his utmost to detect any insincerity. He almost wants to call Mingi on his bluff because there’s no way this is happening right now. It’s literally something he's only dreamed about. 

“‘Course you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Mingi shrugs, patting San’s shoulder and making as if to leave. 

“No!” San yelps, panicked now, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Eager much? “No, just… here? Now?” His mouth is already watering at the prospect of getting to blow Mingi at all, but he won’t lie and say he won’t be disappointed if he doesn’t get to do it now. 

Mingi hums. “Sure, here and now is fine with me. If it is for you. I don’t really care. You’re gonna be the one on your knees, anyway, so you should choose where and when.”

San whines in the back of his throat.  _ Fuck _ , the way he said that so casually, like it’s no big deal. It’s such a big deal, Mingi doesn’t even know. 

“Now. And here. Please,” San breathes, dropping to his knees, not yet daring to touch Mingi but aching with the need. 

Mingi curses, eyes lidding as he unties his pajama pants with surprisingly shaking fingers. Maybe they’re both a little eager. He pulls his pants and boxers down as one and shoots a crooked grin at San. “Well?”

_ ‘Well’ _ , indeed. So San has seen a little bit in the shower, but it’s  _ nothing  _ compared to being face to face with the fucking monster. It’s at least six inches soft and girthy enough that only his fingertips touch. God, he looks so good… He’s not aware he’s drooling until Mingi wipes the trail up and back into his mouth, letting San suck. It’s been a while since he’s last done this, but  _ god _ , he needs it so badly. 

Pulling off Mingi’s thumb with a pop, San gives him no warning before swallowing to the base, working his tongue against the underside of his cock (thank you, no gag-reflex). The head is already bumping the back of San’s throat and he revels in the feeling of finally being  _ full _ . Above, Mingi grunts, hand fisting in San’s hair, though he makes no move to stop it. San rests his hands on Mingi’s toned thighs, kneading the muscle softly as he quickly works Mingi to hardness, much to the younger man’s verbal appreciation, snickering to himself at how worked up Mingi already is. Although… he can’t really say anything for himself since he’s already leaking in his shorts. 

Slowly, San works himself back up the shaft until only the head is left cradled on his tongue, precum bitter and salty, and looks up at Mingi through his lashes. Using a hand to stabilize Mingi’s cock, he winks and digs the tip of his tongue into the slit, curses falling from Mingi’s mouth. The hand in his hair tugs him back down and San lets it, saliva rolling down his chin and trailing along the cock in his mouth as he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head. Yeah, he could get used to this. 

“Fuck, Sannie, your mouth,” Mingi groans, rolling his head back against the wall and bringing his hand to rest on the nape of San’s neck. He looks like a vision, broad chest heaving and throat glittering with sheen of sweat, pupils blown and hair mussed from where he’s pulled at it. San never wants this to end.

He garbles a moan, preening as the vibrations pull more curses from Mingi’s pretty mouth and his hips kick forward. San chokes briefly but he powers through it, his mouth flooding with the taste of more precum and even more spit. Mingi doesn’t last much longer, a strangled “Coming” the only warning he gets before hands shove his face into Mingi’s pelvis, cock pulsing and cum shooting directly down his throat. San closes his eyes, body singing with pleasure, tears trickling down his cheeks and nose running as he swallows everything given to him. 

Mingi gradually pulls him off, quickly cleaning himself up and then gently wiping San’s face free of saliva and tears. 

“Good boy,” Mingi murmurs, hoisting San from the floor to sit him on the sink, shushing sympathetically when he whines about his aching knees. “You did so well for me, so good. Damn, you soaked through your pants. You want help with this?” Mingi asks as he cups San through his pants. 

San nods, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against Mingi’s collarbone and grinding into the hand still on him. Wanna come. He needs to come but he really, really needs something back in his mouth. He’s insatiable, so sue him. 

Mingi chuckles and helps him shift enough to get out of his clothing, kissing San’s nose when he scrunches it at the feeling of cool air hitting his dick and the cold ceramic of the sink pressing into his ass. 

The first slide of Mingi’s spit-slick palm on his dick has his toes curling and he hangs on to Mingi’s shoulders for dear life, dropping his head back and his mouth open in an invitation. Needs it so bad. 

Mingi smiles and slides two fingers onto his tongue, starting a slow, twisting pace with his other hand. San keens, fervently sucking while trying to rock in time with Mingi’s rhythym. He’s doing something insanely wonderful, and San sees fireworks every time Mingi twists his wrist just so. 

This, combined with the pressure of Mingi’s fingers, undoes him thoroughly, orgasm ripping through him. He wails, thrashing as Mingi jerks him through it, eyes welling with fresh tears. San clings to Mingi for a long moment, catching his breath even as Mingi continues to ghost a loose circle on his spent dick. San sags back against the mirror, boneless, and pushes at Mingi when the sensitivity becomes too much. 

He lets Mingi clean him up again, too sleepy to be of much help. He feels… satisfied. Content. He doesn’t even think he’ll need a pacifier to sleep. Mingi leaves briefly and comes back with fresh pajamas, helping San into them. When Mingi picks San up, takes him to his bed, and climbs in after him, he doesn’t complain, very much okay with sharing. 

“Thank you,” San says as he cuddles close to Mingi, feeling the other’s heart beat soothingly beneath his hand. 

“‘Course,” comes Mingi’s sleepy reply, his arm tightening around San’s waist. “Jus’ lemme know if you need’ta next time.”

San beams and presses his face against Mingi’s chest. Next time sounds super nice. He’ll probably take him up on that. 

•••

“Hey, Mingi-yah.” San props his chin on a fist, attention on Mingi playing some sort of video game on his computer. “You never really told me why you went weird that first time I blew you.”

Mingi yelps, cursing as the game kills his character. He spins around in his chair and directs a glare at San, though it’s lacking its usual heat. 

“It was fucking hot, Sannie, seeing you drool over me and Hwa-hyung. You got so happy when he called you good, I swear it’s one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen.”

San blinks at him, a little at a loss for words. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Mingi snorts. “I know for a fact there’s not a single person in this dorm who doesn’t think the same.”

Now this is news to San. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“I mean that if you wanted to blow somebody other than me, you wouldn’t get a no.”

“And you only thought to tell me this  _ now _ ?!” San screeches, scrambling off the bed to grab Mingi by his shoulders and shaking him. “Fuck, I wanna blow them  _ all _ ,” he whines, burying his face in Mingi’s neck. 

Mingi pats his back and then pushes San toward the door. “Well, go ask, dumbass.”

Right. First thing’s first: Seonghwa-hyung. Tackle this one at a time. He can do this. 


	2. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San has a bit of a breakdown before a stage but Seonghwa is there to help him through it. 
> 
> Two down. Who’s next?
> 
> CW// There is a panic attack/breakdown but it’s pretty brief and not detailed. It starts directly after San rummages through his bag for something to suck on and ends when Seonghwa asks him what he needs. If this incorrect, just let me know ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo y’all might’ve seen me screwing around with the chapter number and i’ve decided this fic is gonna be longer than i intended. seems like i’m physically incapable of writing medium-short things :// i’ve also got a pretty set plan of what prompts i wanna follow for this fic specifically, but fear not!!! if you don’t see a prompt you suggested in this fic, this is gonna be part of a series lol i Will have more coming for this and it will most likely be in a later addition
> 
> i am gonna try to update DGMS soon-ish which i think we all know means in like another 2-3 weeks rip lmfao i’m sorry
> 
> also, i didn’t proofread this nearly as much as i normally agonize over it so i apologize if it seems rushed/rough ;w;
> 
> anyway enjoy some caring seongsan i love them

San  _ had _ actually ended up asking Seonghwa if he could suck his dick, which he’s quite proud of. Yes, it still counts as him asking even if Seonghwa had taken one look at San hovering nervously in the doorway and told him that of course he can blow Seonghwa, just not right now. And San had sagged in relief because he hadn’t been forced to put his desire into words and really, he’s glad his hyung can practically read minds sometimes. But then things had gotten busy with activities like memorizing the choreography and recording, or watching movies with Woo and cuddling everybody. He’d not really needed anything more than fingers to sate him, anyway. 

Now, they’re all backstage, getting ready to perform, and San is buzzing with nervous energy. He loves performing, wouldn’t trade it for anything. If he were in another life, he’d sell his soul to the devil to be put back in this one. The only problem is the nerves are starting to feel less like buzzing and more like sick-get-me-out-of-here-crushing anxiety. 

He hurries to his bag, rifling through it for a pacifier, a lollipop, anything to put in his mouth (not his fingers because the staff are unfamiliar and he doesn’t want to risk anything getting out). Finding nothing, he remembers taking the pacifier out to wash it and he must not have put it back. Not only that but he’s also out of candy. Fuck. Just his luck. 

Panicking, he sits down heavily, putting his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. Just breathe through it. That’s what that dumb article had suggested. Maybe the breathing exercises he learned from taekwondo?

Yeah, nevermind, fuck the article. 

Wildly, he looks up and around for someone who doesn’t seem to be actively busy. Mingi? No, he’s stretching his back with Yunho. Wooyoung is running through the choreography with Hongjoong and Yeosang, Jongho is warming up his voice (what an angel), and Seonghwa is nowhere to be seen. 

The panic rises, San barely able to keep it from cresting into a full on attack. Tears well up and he quickly shuts his eyes again, but one still spills over. If he’s crying, he’s probably not gonna be able to perform and that thought just makes his chest cave in. 

A dark shadow blots out the light coming through his eyelids and a hand comes to rest on his head. 

“Sannie?” Seonghwa murmurs, so tender and concerned that San almost loses the small amount of control he has left. “Love, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

San blinks up at what might just be his savior and sniffles, bringing a hand up to clutch at Seonghwa’s sleeve. 

“Nervous,” He croaks. “Was fine, but— but I don't have my pacifier. D’you have anything?  _ Please _ .” His voice breaks on the last word. He’s got about t-minus 10 seconds before he just starts sobbing and he  _ cannot _ have that happen. 

Seonghwa tugs San up into a hug, simultaneously walking him into an empty changing room, sliding the curtain shut after them. He backs San against the wall and taps two fingers against his bottom lip. San drops his mouth open, immediately sucking, limply hooking his arms around Seonghwa’s waist, hoping, waiting, praying the all consuming vacuum in his lungs abates. 

It doesn’t. It’s not enough. 

The tears do flow over now, a messy, blubbering waterfall. Seonghwa’s face tightens, obviously trying to rein in his distress so as not to upset San further.

“Sannie, please, what can I do?” Seonghwa cradles his cheek, wiping away tears as they come. “Do you want someone else? I can get Mingi-yah, or maybe Hongjoong-ssi?” He pulls away fractionally, but it’s enough to have a fresh wave of tears falling and San shakes his head as vigorously as possible with Seonghwa’s fingers still in his mouth. 

“Need— Need you.” Mumbling around the digits in his mouth, San gestures weakly at Seonghwa, too embarrassed to add what he truly wants.  _ Need your dick in my mouth. Right now. Please. _

Seonghwa’s face softens impossibly further, understanding the unspoken message. 

“Baby, of course you can,” he coos, settling San on the low bench, petting the short hairs at the back of his neck, careful to not mess up the stylist’s work. “I’m sorry for not thinking of this earlier.”

Seonghwa keeps one hand in San’s mouth while the other deftly undoes the button and zipper on his slacks, shoving his pants and underwear down just low enough to take out his cock. When Seonghwa removes his slick fingers, San whimpers at the loss but it dies quickly as he watches Seonghwa give himself a couple of strokes. 

He wants to pay attention to how pretty his hyung’s cock is, really, he does, but that’ll have to wait for another time because he just doesn’t have the mental capacity to think anything other than  _ dick, mouth, now _ . 

Satisfied with the half-chub he’s gotten up, Seonghwa guides San to the head of his cock and presses forward until he’s completely swallowed, murmuring encouraging words and reminding San to deepen his breathing through his nose. San hums in relief, the nauseating panic finally ebbing and he lets himself fall into the comfort of his mouth filled and Seonghwa’s presence. He suckles contentedly as he’s pulled further into the peaceful headspace, absentmindedly laving at the vein on the underside until Seonghwa grunts and pulls San off, much to his disappointment. 

“You’re not here to get me off, sweetness,” Seonghwa says, squishing San’s cheeks. “That’s for later. You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” San says, pouting when Seonghwa tucks himself back into his pants. “Hyung, I could’ve taken care of that.” He points to the slight bulge visible. 

“Absolutely not,” Seonghwa tuts, pulling San up from the bench and patting his cheek. “We’re about to perform and you don’t need to be wrecking your throat not ten minutes before we’re due on stage.”

San knows he’s right and he’s sure that after the performance he’ll be grateful Seonghwa stopped him, but it doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it. He tells Seonghwa this by sulking all the way to the stylist’s chair to have his makeup redone (yeah, they’re maybe a little upset he somehow managed to ruin his previous look within 30 minutes of having it applied)(he apologized). He only gets a small, not-quite-sympathetic smile from his hyung. Rude. 

•••

San is buzzing again, but this time, it’s a good buzz. Despite his breakdown before their stage, it had been perfect. Everything went ridiculously smoothly and he’s both bone-tired and ready to perform a whole second set. 

Hongjoong exiles him to the back of the van in hopes of maybe a sulk sedating him, but no such luck. Unfortunately, his members can only deal with his bouncing for so long before even Wooyoung is begging to change seats with anyone in the van. 

Seonghwa volunteers and the two make the switch as quickly as possible to minimize the chance of a road-induced injury. San tries to get his energy under control but his bouncing leg betrays him, vibrating his seat and apparently Seonghwa’s, as he presses a hand to San’s knee to keep him still. 

San shoots him an apologetic look and tries to watch the dark scenery go by as a way to distract himself, but the weight and warmth of the hand on his knee reminds him too much of how Seonghwa’s same hand had been settled on the nape of his neck not 5 hours ago, and this memory only sets his bouncing off again. 

He’s proud to say he only startles a little when Seonghwa gives a warning squeeze as he leans in close. 

“Be good. Maybe we’ll continue where we left off.”

San stills and flushes. He blinks dumbly at Seonghwa who smiles indulgently, as though he hasn’t just short-circuited San’s brain. There’s that word again, ‘ _ good _ ’. That’s what he wants to be. It’s such a simple word and yet it affects him so much. It’s not as though he doesn’t get praise, it’s just that he  _ lives _ for it. The adrenaline from doing a good job? Lovely. And then having someone recognize it? Exquisite. Astounding. His vocabulary is not currently broad enough to properly describe the feeling, and it’s the desire to experience this feeling again that keeps him stone-still and whisper-silent the rest of the drive home. 

The desire is enough to keep him contentedly mellow even while he goes through his nightly routine of sitting on the toilet-lid, sucking on his members’ fingers while they brush their teeth. Having seven different sets of fingers in his mouth is remarkably settling. Everyone takes notice of how well he’s behaving and they drop compliments like a bush drops overripe berries, Wooyoung and Yunho both even pressing kisses to his temple (sure, he’d love mouth kisses but this is still honestly super good and he’ll take what he can get). San is still riding a praise-induced pleasure-high and halfway to pitching a tent in his pajama bottoms when Seonghwa finally enters the bathroom to get ready for bed. Automatically sliding his fingers onto San’s offered tongue, he uncaps the toothpaste with practiced ease. 

A comfortable silence descends, broken only by the occasional slurp from San and the whispering swish of the toothbrush from Seonghwa. All too soon, at least in San’s opinion, Seonghwa pulls his fingers from San’s mouth to rinse, spit, and floss. He doesn’t turn his attention back to San until he’s through with his skincare regimen, impatience welling up until Seonghwa is standing over him, hand cradling his cheek and thumb resting on his lower lip.

“You got a lot of praise tonight, even if you were bouncy in the van, didn’t you?” Seonghwa says. San feels the finger on his lip creep up onto his bottom teeth and he darts his tongue out to meet it, feeling a happy thrill at Seonghwa’s approving gaze. “Hm, you are so eager, such a good boy for us. So perfect and obedient when we need you to be. So good for me, my sweet boy.”

San shudders as the praise melts onto him, through him, and thinks it’s unfair there’s not a puddle of honeyed words at his feet. His dick springs to life again, perking up at the renewed praise. Open-mouthed, he looks up at Seonghwa to find his eyes dark and hungry. 

“Look at you,” Seonghwa murmurs, tilting San’s head up. “So cute. Already so needy.”

“ _ Hyung _ ,” San whines, squirming in his seat. There’s practically no friction and he’s going to probably die if he doesn’t get some sort of relief soon. 

“Is my baby worked up? So soon? I’ve barely done anything,” Seonghwa teases, sliding his thumb further into San’s mouth but not letting him suck. “Look at how you’re salivating, precious. Hmm, want my cock? Is that it?”

San keens low in the back of his throat, hands fisted on his thighs to keep from touching himself but hips still shifting in aborted little circles. 

“Yes, want your cock,” San rasps. 

“Only polite boys get to suck their hyung’s cock, Sannie.”

“Please. Please, please,  _ please _ , want it so bad. Want you so bad, I’ll be good.” San knows he’s babbling but he doesn’t care. All he’s thinking about is blowing Seonghwa and maybe getting off himself.

“Fuck, good boy.” Seonghwa groans as he yanks his pants and boxers down in one go, stroking himself slowly. San’s eyes flutter and he can feel his mouth fill with spit, his dick getting impossibly harder and he whines again. 

Seonghwa laughs and dips his fingers into the pool in San’s mouth. San cracks his eyes open just in time to see the lean, long,  _ wet _ digits wrap around Seonghwa’s pretty, pink cock and stroke up up up, a little bead of precum glistening at the tip. 

Is San going to have to beg? He’s more than happy to, oh so willing to do anything to get Seonghwa in his mouth and be good for him. He’s never wanted anything this badly in his life, desire coursing through him, need making tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Fuck it. He’s getting on his knees. Before San is able to slide down, Seonghwa apparently takes pity on him, wiping the drool from his chin and burying his cock in San’s mouth (thank you, universe, for actually listening for once). 

Fuck,  _ yes.  _ His eyes roll back, lashes fluttering, and in the back of his mind, the very small part that isn’t consumed with tasting Seonghwa, he knows he looks absolutely debauched. Eyes unfocused and glassy, lips swollen and stretched around Seonghwa’s girth, face flushed. Yeah, he knows he looks good but it only matters if Seonghwa thinks so, too. 

“Aren’t you cute?” Seonghwa threads a hand through San’s hair, tugging just enough to remind him to start bobbing his head. “Look so pretty, choking on my cock. Shit, your mouth, Sannie, gotta be the hottest thing I’ve seen. It was so hard telling you no earlier.”

San moans, shivering when the grip on his hair tightens and Seonghwa’s hips buck forward at the vibration, head hitting the back of his throat. Seonghwa immediately apologizes but San waves him off. It’s nothing he’s not dealt with before. Instead, San takes him deeper, until his nose is buried in the dark hair and it’s a bit of a struggle to breathe.

“God, so good for me. Look how well you’re doing, baby,” Seonghwa groans. 

San stills, only moving his tongue. Counts to five, ignoring the curious look from Seonghwa. And swallows around the cock in his throat. 

Seonghwa folds over him, clutching his head and panting. Once he’s straightened, San takes his time pulling up the shaft, right until his lips are circled underneath the head. Making sure to keep his gaze on Seonghwa, he hollows his cheeks and  _ sucks _ . 

A low, gravelly sound tears from Seonghwa and his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, spurring San to do it again and again, drawing spasms and soft cries of praise each time. He’s in nirvana. He’s reached enlightenment. All he knows is SeonghwaSeonghwaSeonghwa. 

“Good boy, love, gonna come.” Seonghwa’s voice is strangled, and San only sucks harder. “Sannie—  _ fuck, _ baby— where? Where do you want me?”

San deepthroats him once more by way of answer and swallows once, twice before Seonghwa thrusts forward with a grunt, cum spilling down San’s throat. 

Once he’s sure he’s sucked Seonghwa dry, San pulls off with an appreciative moan, opening his mouth to show it’s clean of cum. Seonghwa curses and hastily tucks himself back into his pants, gripping San’s jaw and pulling him up to stand on wobbly legs. The now painful hardness of his own dick registers and San whimpers at every tiny bit of friction his underwear provides. 

Seonghwa smirks and cups him through his boxers, holding San up when his knees weaken at the touch after so long. 

“Mingi was right, you do soak through whatever you’re wearing whenever you give head,” Seonghwa teases, rolling the heel of his palm against the head of San’s cock. San trembles and buries his face in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck, tears finally spilling over at the sudden onslaught of sensation, not able to muster the coherency needed to reply. The most he can manage is a jerky rut against the hand on him. 

“Aw, love,” Seonghwa coos, slipping his hand into San’s underwear to grasp his leaking cock, thumb swiping over the tip. “I’ll take care of you. Just come when I tell you to, okay?”

San nods, sniffling. He can do that. 

He’s quickly overwhelmed and brought to the edge by Seonghwa’s ministrations, his hyung’s grip deliciously tight on the upstroke, only for Seonghwa to stop altogether. San whines, thrusting forward shallowly in chase of friction. 

“Just like that, precious. Good boy, fucking my fist so well. I can feel you leaking, Sannie, you’re so close,” Seonghwa murmurs in San’s ear when he starts thrusting in earnest, chasing his orgasm. “You’re gonna come for me in three… two…”

San’s body pulls taut at the count of one. Pleasure burns through him, white-hot and all-consuming until he’s a whimpering, drooling mess in Seonghwa’s arms.

Somehow, Seonghwa manages to clean them both up without allowing San out of his arms, constantly whispering praise, even as he half-carries San to his bed. San registers Mingi already there, as per a new habit they’d begun after San blew him, sleepy but awake. He makes grabby hands at Seonghwa as he’s bundled into bed, but Seonghwa shakes his head fondly.

“I can’t fit, sweetness. We can cuddle later.” Seonghwa drops a kiss on San’s forehead. “We’ve got all of tomorrow off.”

That’s true, they do. Thank fuck, too, because San’s jaw is aching like a bitch and his voice is gonna need time to recover. He rolls over and snuggles into Mingi, clumsily pressing a kiss into his chest. 

Two down, five to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMSMDKDKEIKEEJNFKSMAMDMSMAMSMMDNFJGNDNSMSKDKDKSKDMFNDNSJKSKSKSKDJFJFNFJFJFJFJFKKFKDKSKWKEJDJSKDJDKSKAKSKSKSJSJDJAKDJFJDHSHACHOI MF SAN THIS BITCH GOd Fireworks teaser anyone????????? definitely watched That Clip more than i should have but jfc i can’t tell if i’m attracted to him or if i want to be him anywho
> 
> (actually, i think both,, yeah both is good)
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated :3c cmon don’t be shy alskdkdk 
> 
> who do y’all think is next?? 😌😌😌😌

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this far, congrats!! you know how i apologized at the beginning? i take that back :)) 
> 
> also: please!!!!!! for the love of god!!!!!! give me oral fixation prompts!!!! i can’t find anything at all even on tumblr (which i downloaded just for the prompts) and i’m floundering because i have pairings but nothing to do with them :’) and idk about you guys, but i’d get tired of five chapters of just blowjobs ://///
> 
> anywho, please leave kudos/comments as this is the only thing giving me serotonin at the moment besides my partner aha
> 
> love y’all, stay safe, be kind, i release you to your other duties


End file.
